


What Friends Are For

by grosskopf



Series: Sasha Thorne [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boypussy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Girl Penis, Intersex, Knotting, Male-Female Friendship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV Third Person Limited, Penis In Vagina Sex, Present Tense, Previously Established Consent, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: Sasha detects the scent as soon as the elevator's doors open, filling her nose and starting to fog her brain. Her whole body tenses up, she wasn't expecting to have an omega in heat around (even if it wouldn't be the first time she's in that unexpected situation). She's on her suppressants, so she doesn't run back immediately, no risk to have her own rut and try to hurt someone. But she frowns when she notices that the scent grows stronger when she gets closer to her friend's door.Fuck, it's Austen. She stops in front of his door and takes a deep breath.Then it comes from inside the apartment: "Sasha, I know you're there," Austen sounds whiny and needy."I… I didn't know you were going into heat. I-I'll… better leave now.""No! Please," he groans. "Come in. Please, alpha."or: Sasha finds Austen during his heat, not a thing she expected even if they talked about it, and she's a good friend.title from Flesh by Simon Curtis
Relationships: Sasha Thorne/Austen Jennings
Series: Sasha Thorne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927012
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	What Friends Are For

Sasha detects the scent as soon as the elevator's doors open, filling her nose and starting to fog her brain. Her whole body tenses up, she wasn't expecting to have an omega in heat around (even if it wouldn't be the first time she's in that unexpected situation). She's on her suppressants, so she doesn't run back immediately, no risk to have her own rut and try to hurt someone. But she frowns when she notices that the scent grows stronger when she gets closer to her friend's door.  _ Fuck, it's Austen.  _ She stops in front of his door and takes a deep breath.

They had sex  _ once _ and out of their mating cycle, but now she could notice the hints that make that scent his, that make it obvious. She thinks about turning and leaving, maybe calling a professional escort and paying them a really high price to have them come in urgency. Even if they did talk about it, that if they were around each other during a cycle, they should help each other. She's not sure anyway, it almost happened once, but he was dating and she just called his beta boyfriend.

But then it comes from inside the apartment: "Sasha, I know you're there," Austen sounds whiny and needy.

"I… I didn't know you were going into heat. I-I'll… better leave now."

"No!  _ Please _ ," he groans. "Come in. Please, alpha."

She hesitates, it's a bad idea, she's not sure how their friendship would change even if they had sex at one point. She can already feel the blood rushing to her crotch, the suppressants aren't enough to stop her body from reacting. But she can't leave him, she knows there's a possibility that another alpha may come. One that won't be as caring and gentle as she will be, things could get  _ painful _ and she's not going to let it happen. (She's an alpha, after all, being protective is part of the word's definition). So she unlocks the door, the first time it's useful to have a copy of his keys, and the scent hits her like a train. She holds back a moan and closes the door fast, locking again before walking towards the couch, where all the scent is coming from. 

Austen is in a fetal position, he's wearing only boxer briefs and all his body is flustered. Only looking at him is enough to know he's in heat and it's  _ bad _ . It's obvious he's been agonizing for a couple of hours. It hurts, she despises the  _ idea  _ of her friend in pain.

"Alpha," he says, his pupils are blown and he takes a deep breath when she crunches in front of him. "Hey."

"Hey," she covers his forehead with a hand. "Damn, how long?"

"Started last night."

"Why didn't you call anyone?"

"Jake's outta town."

"Oh, baby," she whispers, half into caretaking mode, he's an omega in need to be taken care of. "You can call me when Jake's outta town."

"Can I?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, alpha," he blinks slowly. "Will you knot me?"

"If you want me to."

"Please. Please, alpha, knot me."

"Ok, ok." She's aware she shouldn't. "I… I don't have any condoms tho."

"I don't mind carrying your pups."

"This is your heat talking," she gently caresses his cheek, she knows he wants to have pups with a mate he loves. "Do you have plan B around?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll take you to the bedroom, bring some snacks and water and then help you."

"Just take me here, alpha," he grabs her collar and pulls her closer. "Please."

"No, no, we have to do it right. Or as right as we can without any prior planning."

He groans and buries his face on her neck. It's getting harder to think. She feels how her cock is starting to get stiffer and stiffer on her pants and trying to make her fuck him right there.  _ It's an omega begging to be bred, what are you waiting for?  _ She takes a deep breath, it fills her head more with heat scent than with fresh air. Austen keeps his grip tight on her shirt and uses his other hand to grab the back of her neck, she knows he's trying to get as much scent as he can, which isn't much when she's on suppressants. She feels the despair burning under his skin. Sasha planned to carry him bridal style, but now the omega is firmly attached to her neck so she can't do it. She gets up a bit and Austen doesn't hesitate in putting his legs around her.

And start humping.

"Austen," she whispers, "you have to calm down."

"Please, Sasha."

She takes a deep breath, his heat scent trying to fog her brain. Even with the suppressants, it's still something that makes her  _ want  _ him. She's one of the first to admit that he's very attractive,

"Alright, alright," she climbs the couch with him and puts him down, or tries because he doesn't let go. "I'm not leaving you, you can relax."

He mumbles something that sounds like  _ no _ , she almost giggles with how tight he's holding her (probably the only person she feels good having their arms around her). Laying down with her on top of him like that only makes him hump against her even more, moaning with the friction. The cold metal of her belt buckle apparently makes him like it even more. She sneaks a hand between them, palming his belly and pushed him against the couch to try to make him give her space to move. He whines and presses his tights more around her. Sasha bites the bit of her tongue to not feel too much, to focus on the needy boy under her. 

"You're not helping," she grunts and sneaks her hand under his briefs, not surprised when she finds him dripping wet. 

Austen buckles on her hand, moaning against her neck. Sasha lets her fingers roam up and down, sliding easily between the drenched folds. The omega digs nails on her neck when Sasha let her fingers circle his clit a couple of times. He grunts  _ alpha  _ and  _ please  _ in a stream of almost intelligible words against her skin. She pushes a finger in, sliding with ease, there's almost no space for her to move in and out, but it seems to make him slow down. She doesn't waste time in adding a second finger.

"Sasha," he whimpers. " _ More _ ."

She knows he means more as  _ your knot _ , but this feels way too good. He throws his head back when she adds a third finger. She pushes as deep as she could, letting the palm of her hand press his clit and their proximity makes the thurst hard with her weight behind them.

But she's a little bit selfish.

Austen almost  _ cries _ when she pulls her fingers out, looking at her with tears threatening to fall. It's cute. She doesn't waste time undoing her belt and pushing the fly down. She doesn't really have time to take any clothes off, just push and pull until she can fish out her dick. Heavy and hard and throbbing after having Austen humping on her and his scent finding its way under her skin. She doesn't have time to take his clothes off either, it doesn't matter if it is the total of  _ one  _ piece. She harshly pushes aside enough to give her space.

She knows she should try to be more gentle than this. She tries, she holds herself and presses her cockhead slightly against his entrance. She lets herself slide up between his folds, stopping on pressing down his clit just to make him squirm and whine. Sasha doesn't tease him for too long, she needs this almost as much as he does. Austen reaches out and grabs her arms, she regrets not getting rid of her jacket and shirt for a moment just so she could feel his nails.

Sasha  _ finally  _ pushes herself into him, slow to make sure she won't hurt him. It takes almost a full minute until she bottoms out.

"Oh fuck,  _ yes alpha, _ " he moans, clearly in bless for being filled after begging.

"Feels good?" She asks, her voice hoarse.

He nods. It's been a while since the last time she had sex with an omega in heat. Enough time for her to forget how good it could feel. She looks at their connected hips, she's so  _ deep _ . Sasha puts her hands on his hips to keep him still before she starts to move, slowly pulling almost all the way out before she pushes back in. She needs some self-control to not start pounding him after two minutes. She knows it wouldn't really hurt, he's in  _ heat _ and his body is expecting an alpha to fuck him hard and knot him. 

Even with all her self-control, she picks up the pace quickly. Soon enough, she's pulling almost all the way out before pushing back fast and hard. Skin hitting skin, wet sounds, and moans only make her feel more and more turned on. Sasha could feel how he's getting wetter and wetter. She wants him to cum, clench hard around her so she could cum deep into him. She knows it'll be a heavy load, she could feel how her body is picking on  _ I'm fucking an omega in heat _ ,  _ it's breeding time _ . 

Sasha changes her hands' position. One spread open on his stomach, pushing down to keep him as still as she could. She places her other hand lower, her thumb dipping into his wetness, and,

she starts to circle his clit. She loves the feeling of a hardened clit under her fingertip, she can feel how close he is.

"Come on _ ,  _ omega," she says, making sure she pushing as far as she can, ready to spill  _ deep _ . "Cum for me, my little omega."

Austen moans loud, almost a yell. He arches his back, throws his head back (and the possessive side of Sasha wants to lean in and bite him, wants to mark him as hers and  _ only hers _ . Breed him right there and make him  _ her omega _ ). She holds him as close as possible, cumming a moment too. Austen whimpers, she knows he can feel how  _ deep _ she's inside him.

"Alpha," he says softly, his eyes clouded by the heat. "Knot me, alpha."

"I will, I will," Sasha leans closer, she sneaks her hands behind his waist and pulls him up. "Hold tight."

He obeys, his arms around her shoulders as tight as he can. Sasha knows better than daring to stay even an inch away when he's like this. She knows he'll only be calm if he's close like this or if she forces calmness upon him with the alpha voice. Sasha gets up, readjusting her grip so he's safely comfortable on her arms. She keeps an arm around his waist and uses her other arm to give bottom support. She walks towards the kitchen. 

"You're getting soft," Austen murmurs against her neck.

"I know," she knows it'll make a little mess. There's a good possibility that some of her cum will end up dripping. "I'll get hard soon, don't worry."

He buries his nose harder against her scent gland. She keeps her arm under him and uses all her abilities to grab water bottles from the fridge. She needs multiple trips between the kitchen and the bedroom, having an arm full of a needy omega. But she makes sure there's a couple of water bottles and snacks. She isn't if it's enough but probably will last them a few hours.

Sasha puts him on the bed, slipping her cock out in the motion, and Austen grunts and his grip is harder on her shirt. 

"Alpha," Auten says. 

"It's ok, I got you."

She kneels between his legs. She takes off his briefs and doesn't need to order him to have the omega spreading his legs as much as he can. She thinks he looks so  _ pretty  _ like this. With red lips, glistening with slick, engorged clit, and she can see their mixed cum dripping. White against pink and she  _ loves  _ it. She takes off her jacket, rolls up her sleeves, her body feeling warmer after the sex, and after carrying the omega.

She kneels back, sitting on her ankles. Sasha pushes two fingers into him, covering them with slick and cum.

"Open your mouth, omega." He obeys and moans around her fingers. "My little good boy." She soothes him.

He follows her hand. She wraps her half-hard dick, quickly working on making herself fully hard. She doesn't want to keep him waiting for the alpha cock and knot he needs so much. When she's ready, she grabs his ankles and put them on her shoulders. She doesn't waste time pushing in, bottoming out in one sweet motion. Austen's pussy is so  _ wet _ and  _ dripping  _ and sloppier after the previous fucking. She gives zero fucks if it'll make a mess on her pants too.

This time, she doesn't wait before starting to pound him. After a few minutes, she puts her hands behind his knees and pushes, pressing his knees against her chest. She can feel the tip of her throbbing dick poking his cervix every time she pushes hard. Sasha was told it could be uncomfortable in a normal situation, but in heat? It just makes it all better. Being poked deep again and again because they know it means more efficient breeding.

Sasha's moves slow down when she feels her knot starting to swell, catching on his entrance. Knotting an omega is different than knotting a beta, but she's as careful as she is with betas. She takes her hands off his knees and lets Austen put his legs around her. Sasha kisses him, grunting and pressing her hip harder against him. Austen's nails dig into the small of her back after he sneaks his hands under her shirt, what is probably what pushes her over the edge and make her come. It's enough to make her knot fully swell and lock them together (and keep all her seed inside him). And the knotting swelling pushes him to a longer orgasm, his nails breaking the skin on the small of her back.

Sasha hugs his waist, she knows he doesn't care about the shirt on the way. ( _ Hugs are hugs _ , it's what he always says.)

"Thank you, alpha."

**Author's Note:**

> [feel free to request stuff on Tumblr](https://captainemoboi.tumblr.com)


End file.
